Conventionally, this kind of composite sensor has been proposed in, for example, a patent literature 1. An acceleration sensor outputting a sensor signal according to an acceleration and an angular velocity sensor outputting a sensor signal according to an angular velocity are mounted on one surface of a common mount member.
Specifically, the acceleration sensor and the angular velocity sensor are connected to the one surface of the common mount member through connection members each formed of a conductive member or the like. The connection member connecting the angular velocity sensor and the one surface of the mount member is positioned higher than the connection member connecting the acceleration sensor and the one surface of the mount member. The angular velocity sensor is, for example, a piezoelectric type sensor using a piezoelectric effect of a piezoelectric body. The angular velocity sensor outputs a sensor signal (e.g., electric charges) according to an angular velocity applied to the angular velocity sensor during a vibration of a drive vibrating reed.
Since the connection member connecting the angular velocity sensor and the mount member is positioned higher than the connection member connecting the acceleration sensor and the mount member, transmission of vibrations of the angular velocity sensor to the acceleration sensor is restricted. Therefore, the composite sensor restricts a noise (e.g., a mechanical noise) caused by the vibration of the angular velocity sensor from being applied to the acceleration sensor.